fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KIHK
KIHK is a Fox owned-and-operated station that serves the Flagstaff, AZ market. It broadcasts on Channel 9. Syndicated programming on KIHK includes: The Real, Mike & Molly, The Big Bang Theory, and USA Today on TV among others. The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox as part of a duopoly with MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KDTO (channel 36). The two stations share studios located on West Santa Fe Avenue in Flagstaff with transmitting facilities located in Bellemont. Station History KIHK signed on the air back on October 17th, 1982 and signed on as an Independent. KIHK was founded in 1982 by Robert Hamacher and his company, Salmon River Communications. As a general Independent station, KIHK aired movies, dramas, westerns, cartoons, sitcoms, and a half-hour newscast. Hamacher sold the station to Detroit, Michigan businessman Ralph Wilson in 1984 KIHK remained as an Independent for merely 4 years up until 1986 when the newly formed FOX network signed on the air. In October 1986, the station became a charter Fox affiliate. Wilson sold the station to Epic Broadcasting of Wichita Falls, Texas in 1991. Epic Broadcasting sold KIHK to the Wicks Broadcast Group in 1995. KIHK was acquired by Mission Broadcasting from Wicks Broadcast Group in 1999. In 2004, FOX Television Stations purchased the station from KIHK. KIHK was not affected by the ongoing 2014-2015 fictional TV station realignment. Station ID History *"Seeing the Best. This is KIHK TV9 in Flagstaff." (1982-1986) *"Fox 9 is KIHK Flagstaff. Your Clear Choice." (1986-1990) *"You're Watching FOX for Flagstaff, Arizona, KIHK Fox 9." (1990-1993) *"You're Watching Fox 9. KIHK in Flagstaff." (1993-1997) *"The Best Shows are on KIHK Fox 9 in Flagstaff." (1997-2001) *"This is Northern Arizona's Fox Station. KIHK Fox 9!" (2001-2006) *"This is KIHK Fox 9 Flagstaff. Where the news is at 9." (2006-2009) *"Northern Arizona's HD Leader is KIHK Fox 9 Flagstaff." (2009-2013) *This is KIHK Fox 9. Flagstaff's Home of the Cardinals." (2013-present) Voice Over History *"Serving All of Northern Arizona. You're Watching Fox 9 News at Nine!" (1989-1992; debuted news voice over) *"Live from KIHK, the area's only nine o'clock news. Fox 9 News starts now." (1992-1996) *"Experience You Can Trust, This is the Fox 9 News at 9. The News Starts Now." (1996-2001) *"The News You Know, The News Team You Trust. This is Fox 9 News at 9." (2001-2006) *"From KIHK, Fox 9 News at 9 starts right now." (2006-2010) *"From KIHK, Fox 9 News at 9 starts with a breaking news alert." (2006-2010; breaking news version) *"From Your News Leader at 9PM, This is Fox 9 News at 9." (2010-2014) *"You're Watching Fox 9 and the 9PM News starts now." (2014-present) Newscast themes * KIHK (WWOR) 1989 News Theme (1989-1992) * The Team To Watch - VTS Productions (1992-1996) * News Source - Gari Media (1996-2000) * Impact - 615 Music (2000-2006) * Fox Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2006-2010) * Viper - 615 Music (2010-2014) * U-Phonix - Stephen Arnold Music (2014-2017) * Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (2017-present) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1991-1992 Logos KIHK 1982.svg|KIHK logo from 1982-1986 KIHK 1990.png|KIHK logo from 1990-1993 KIHK 1993-1996.png|KIHK logo from 1993-1996 Fox9fstaf.png|KIHK logo from 1996-2002 KIHK 2002.png|KIHK logo from 2002-2007 KIHK app.png|KIHK Android/iOS App Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 9 Category:Flagstaff Category:Arizona Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982 Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Fox Television Stations